


La danza della pioggia

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 066. Pioggia</a></p><p>Lui è immobile davanti al Sakura maestoso, indossa lo stesso elegante abito scuro che aveva ieri a Nakano Sun Place, il cappotto nero e le scarpe imperlate di gocce, un ombrello scuro che lo protegge dall’acqua che invece scroscia su di me. Mi sento così indifeso, come sempre davanti a lui. Si sfila gli occhiali e la mano che li tiene rimane ferma a mezz’aria, sorpresa, come la sua espressione. Non riesco a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, come non ci sono riuscito ieri. M’impongo mentalmente di non abbassare la testa, di sostenere il suo sguardo e ci riesco.</p><p>Avvertimenti: shounen ai, i diritti per "La danza della pioggia" sono di Raf e della sua casa discografica. La mia prima fanfic: ho i BRIVIDI XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	La danza della pioggia

_Pioggia, scendi su di noi_  
Lava l’anima dal male  
Finché ogni traccia sparirà

 

La pioggia scroscia con forza su tutto ciò che incontra, indistintamente, sulle case, le automobili, le persone, le strade. Gronda giù dai miei capelli, seguendo la curva delle guance, scivola per il collo sulla pelle ghiacciata e bagnata, sui miei abiti fradici. Ma non me ne curo, continuo a camminare per le strade, continuo ad andare.   
Dove, neppure io lo so.  
Forse voglio solo che quest’acqua continui a colpirmi come tanti piccoli schiaffi e poi scivoli via, lavandomi da tutto il male che ho racchiuso in me per nove anni, rancori e sofferenze che mi servivano da scudo contro il mondo, o forse, solo contro me stesso.   
Ma ieri lo scudo è stato infranto, come una volta è accaduto al cuore che custodiva.   
Ieri l’ho rivisto, dopo nove lunghi anni. Mi sono sforzato con tutto me stesso in questi anni in cui non l’ho più incontrato di odiarlo, odiarlo per il male che aveva fatto a me e a mia sorella, odiarlo per aver spezzato il mio cuore… Salvo poi per sentirmi nuovamente annegare in quel sentimento che sapevo di aver provato un tempo, nel momento in cui me lo sono ritrovato davanti: lui, in carne ed ossa, non un fantasma, non un incubo o un ricordo, ma  _lui_. Come quel giorno in cui perse l’occhio per proteggermi, non è minimamente cambiato; solo io l’ho fatto, diventando un’altra persona.   
Le lacrime che versai quel giorno di nove anni fa sulla tomba di Hokuto-chan lavarono via la mia innocenza e la mia fiducia nel genere umano.  
La mia fiducia in lui.  
Il mio amore per lui.  
La pioggia di questa sera, invece, si porta via tutto ciò che ho accumulato in tanti anni. Lo fanno le lacrime del cielo, perché i miei occhi ormai non sanno più piangere.   
Mi guardo attorno, per la prima volta da quando sono uscito di casa.

 

 _Pioggia, sopra la città_  
Su milioni di persone scendi  
Fari, fumo, corse al riparo e suoni,

 

La gente si affretta verso i negozi, le auto e le case per ripararsi. Nessuno si cura di me.   
Uno tra la  _gente_.   
C’è stato un tempo in cui odiavo questa parola; non si possono accorpare le persone sotto un termine così generico, perché non si tiene conto di ciò che ognuno di loro è: una vita. Una mente. Un cuore. E nessuno può capire il cuore degli altri. Ma oggi anch’io uso quel termine che disprezzavo: per me, che un tempo avrei dato la vita per alleviare le sofferenze di uno sconosciuto che chiedeva il mio aiuto, ora l’umanità vale… _niente_.  
Guardo le facce delle persone che camminano in direzione opposta alla mia.   
Volti.  
Visi.  
Vite.  
Così diverse, le une dalle altre.  
Estranei.  
Inutili.  
Per me, valgono meno di niente. Così anche per il cielo: la pioggia cade su tutti, incurante, imparziale, fredda.

 

 _Storia, cruda realtà,_  
Sulla serenità, sul sorriso, un pianto,  
Sul dolore e sulla gioia

 

Non si cura che di esistere, di durare il tempo necessario, senza chiedersi altro. Anche io continuo a camminare, senza conoscere la mia meta.  
Le luci delle strade si affievoliscono, la calca che prima mi circondava sparisce, i colpi della pioggia diminuiscono. Sono gli alberi che mi riparano, gli alberi del parco di Ueno: dunque, alla fine sono venuto qui.   
O meglio, ci sono  _tornato_.   
In fondo, la mia vita ha avuto inizio qui, dove l’ho incontrato per la prima volta. Dove so che lo rincontrerò stasera. Forse lo temo, forse lo desidero, neppure io so dirlo. Ma continuo ad avanzare. Avverto quasi palpabile la bramosia di vedermi davanti l’ombra gigantesca del Sakura, così spaventoso, eppur bellissimo.  
O forse, è l’altra l’ombra che desidero vedere.  
Ed infatti è lì.

 

 _Tornerà, sempre la pioggia_  
Tornerà, per innamorarci ancora  
Scenderà, lungo la faccia  
Fino alle tue labbra, le mie labbra  
Che si confondono, col sapore della pioggia.

 

Non so perché è qui, come non so perché ci sono io, ma non ci penso, non ci posso pensare ora, ora che è davanti a me.  
Ora che il mio cuore ha preso a correre all’impazzata.  
Ora che tremo, non per il freddo, ma per ciò che sento.  
Che so di sentire, ma non voglio, perché mi fa male.  
Lui è immobile davanti al Sakura maestoso, indossa lo stesso elegante abito scuro che aveva ieri a Nakano Sun Plaza, il cappotto nero e le scarpe imperlate di gocce, un ombrello scuro che lo protegge dall’acqua che invece scroscia su di me. Mi sento così indifeso, come sempre davanti a lui. Si sfila gli occhiali e la mano che li tiene rimane ferma a mezz’aria, sorpresa, come la sua espressione. Non riesco a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, come non ci sono riuscito ieri. M’impongo mentalmente di non abbassare la testa, di sostenere il suo sguardo e ci riesco.

 

 _Guardo, dentro gli occhi tuoi_  
Tu non dici una parola,  
Piove su di noi,  
Io ti amo ancora…

 

Questo pensiero mi colpisce come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, come il vento che ha preso a soffiare. Sì, lo amo, lo amo ancora, me ne accorgo adesso, in un istante, come quella volta nove anni fa, davanti alla porta della sua camera d’ospedale. Ma ora non sono più quello di una volta, sono più forte, più padrone di me…  
Perché allora ho voglia di piangere, come quel giorno?  
Perché, Seishiro?  
Perché, cosa ti da questo potere su di me?  
Ti avvicini, sempre di più, pochi secondi, e sento che l’acqua ha smesso di cadermi addosso. Non voglio, desidero sentire ancora il suo picchiettare sulla mia pelle, vorrei illudermi ancora di essere intoccabile per lei come vorrei esserlo per te. Vorrei che scivolasse di nuovo su i miei capelli grondanti d’acqua, facendo rimbombare nella mia testa la voce arrabbiata di Hokuto-chan che mi sgrida, ripetendomi che mi verrà la febbre, che starò male.  
Ma non me ne curo, perché sto già male.  
Perché vorrei che queste gocce portassero via dal mio cuore il mio amore per te, dalle mie labbra questo folle desiderio di baciarti, dalle mie mani e dalle mie braccia la voglia di stringerti a me, ora che sei così vicino, e non lasciarti più.  
Quest’acqua è come ero io prima di conoscerti per quello che eri: innocente. Come io non sono più. Per questo vorrei sentirla di nuovo sulla pelle, per provare di nuovo a sfiorare quel candore che non possiedo più.

 

 _Credo che, che ogni goccia_  
Ha dentro sé lo spirito innocente del bene  
Scenderà, dentro le vene  
Cosicché il tuo sangue, il mio sangue  
Possano danzare insieme  
Al ritmo della pioggia.

 

Sento la tua mano libera infilarsi tra i miei capelli bagnati, scivolare sulla fronte togliendomi i ciuffi attaccati alla fronte ed agli occhi. Alzo lo sguardo verso di te, resto stupito davanti alla tua espressione: non c’è il ghigno del cacciatore, né il sorriso ipocrita del veterinario.  
Ci sei solo tu.  
O meglio, ciò che saresti stato se non fossi appartenuto al Sakura, che s’innalza alle tue spalle, quasi a ricordarmi a chi devi obbedienza.  
Odio quest’albero, ma non perché ha rubato l’anima della mia Hokuto-chan, non perché ha già tentato di uccidermi.  
Lo odio perché è il muro che mi divide da te.  
Dal tuo cuore, che è nascosto in quella prigione di legno e fiori, un così bel mausoleo per un tesoro tanto prezioso.  
Rabbrividisco per il freddo, o forse per la paura, ma tu te ne accorgi. Dolcemente, mi tiri contro di te, ma io mi ritraggo, non voglio, ho paura di me, di ciò che potrei fare, ma tu non te ne curi, e mi ritrovo stretto tra le tue braccia.  
Al sicuro.  
Al sicuro, nell’abbraccio dell’Assassino.  
Il freddo è svanito, anche se l’acqua continua a cadere giù dal cielo e inzuppa anche te, ora che hai lasciato cadere l’ombrello, ma non ti chini per raccoglierlo, ed io sono felice così.   
Felice, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni in cui non ho fatto altro che ingoiare le lacrime mie e del mio cuore. Ma ora scendono giù, calde sulle mie guance fredde e si mescolano alla pioggia, mi abbracci più stretto. La tua bella giacca nera è fradicia ora, ma non sembri curartene, così come il destino che ci costringe ad essere avversari non si cura di noi.   
Resto tra le tue braccia, non importa quanto durerà, non voglio pensarci, mi basta quest’istante di perfetta felicità, poi… succeda quel che deve succedere.  
Posso solo pregare, pregare che, quando tutto finirà, un giorno, potremo di nuovo stare così, fino alla fine del tempo…

 

 _Tornerà, sempre la pioggia_  
Tornerà, per innamorarci ancora,  
Scenderà, lungo la faccia  
Dentro le tue mani, le mie mani  
Unite per accogliere la danza della pioggia.


End file.
